


catch me (don't let me go)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - American Revolution, American Revolution, Battle of the Chesapeake, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Lucy hadn't planned on stealing a scene from an extremely popular 90s movie, especially one that she had seen an embarrassing amount of times in her teens, but hey, sometimes these things just happen.





	catch me (don't let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> [angellwings]() helped me out with this one! Thanks lovely! 
> 
> This fic is based around the Battle of the Chesapeake, any and all mistakes about the actual history of it are my own. Two very popular movies, involving ships, are also mentioned but I don't own those so don't sue. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3

Lucy hadn't planned on stealing a scene from an extremely popular 90s movie, especially one that she had seen an embarrassing amount of times in her teens, but hey, sometimes these things just happen. 

Being aboard ship hadn't been a part of the plan either but when she heard shouts that sounded suspiciously like Wyatt and Rufus, she dropped her basket including the foodstuffs she had purchased and ran up the gangway. Hoisting her skirts out of the way so that she wouldn't trip, she took her first steps onto the deck of Rear Admiral Graves’s ship.

Rear Admiral Graves was the leader of the British Fleet; his ship and the fleet were docked in Sandy Hook, New Jersey. The admiral had just gotten word about Rear Admiral Paul’s attempts to blockade the British fleet from bringing aid to General Cornwallis at Yorktown. 

Rittenhouse apparently had plans to help the British win the battle and keep the American Colonies under British rule. 

_Not going to happen, not if I can help it_ , Lucy thought to herself.

She had read so many books about the Battle of the Chesapeake and it's many casualties, but she had never guessed that she would be on one of the ships that was about to be embroiled in a battle at sea.

She probably shouldn't have stepped foot on that ship.

\------

 

It was chaos. Multiple soldiers seemed to be embroiled in hand to hand combat while others shouted jeers and encouragement to their shipmates. Apparently, the boys were in a bout of fisticuffs with other sailors that had become suspicious of the new man and his “manservant,” who had just come aboard.

It was hard to make sense of the scene but Lucy finally managed to pick out Wyatt, in his British officer’s uniform and Rufus in his rough homespun jacket and knee breeches.

A feeling of relief swept over her and she pressed a hand to her trembling mouth while her adrenaline charged heart slowed its frantic beat.

A hand gripped her arm, painfully, and yanked her around. She found herself looking up at a towering older man with an intense look of outrage on his face. Lucy tried to pull her arm out of his grasp unsuccessfully and his grip tightened even more as he snapped out a question in a snooty, formal accent. 

“There should be no females aboard my ship. What do you think you are doing, madam?”

He spoke as if calling her _madam_ was the best compliment that he could give her. Lucy eyed him back, haughtily and again attempted to remove her arm from his strong grasp.

The shouts and sounds of fighting had quieted behind them and Lucy had a feeling that she and whatever-his-name-was were now the center of attention. Although why he was concerned with an unarmed female and completely ignored the all-out brawl on the deck of his ship, she would never know. 

A drip of nervous sweat trickled down Lucy’s neck and ran down her back. She struggled to keep herself from stretching to reach the itch that it caused. Well-behaved ladies didn't fidget and she didn't want to embarrass herself or put on a show in front of this man that already suspected her of unladylike behavior. 

“Excuse me, Admiral,” Wyatt’s familiar voice called out from somewhere beyond her right shoulder, “This is my wife, Lucy. She just came to see me off on the journey. I apologize for her behavior. I'm sorry if she's disturbed you, sir.”

Lucy wanted to take offense at Wyatt’s comment, that laid all the blame at her feet, but she was so relieved to hear his voice that she ignored it. Plus, his explanation was only typical of a man of this time period. He was just trying to fit in and get her out of a scrape all at once. 

“ _Your_ wife? You should keep a better eye on her, soldier. I can't have her causing irreparable damage to this ship or my fleet.” He said, as if Lucy was an all powerful witch who could wreck his fleet with a snap of her fingers. _If only, that would be handy_ , she thought to herself.

Rear Admiral Graves _finally_ released her arm and Lucy reached to rub it as she retreated to Wyatt’s side. He pressed a comforting hand to her spine but dropped it once the admiral stepped closer and peered at him suspiciously. He lifted a eyebrow in surprise as he looked closer at Wyatt’s uniform.

 _Oh god, what now?_ Lucy thought as she watched the admiral nervously. 

“Commodore!” The admiral shouted, making Lucy jump, her nerves and his abruptness colliding and causing her an unexpected amount of stress. 

Reaching down, she gripped Wyatt’s fingers and squeezed. She wished she could see where Rufus had ended up on deck but he was behind her and would probably be treated even worse if he was suspected as a spy. _Stay out of sight, Rufus, please,_ she prayed, hoping he had already hidden himself and was able to get away before he was remembered.

She had a horrible premonition that they were about to be thrown in jail _again_.

“Commodore.” The Admiral spoke, strongly and confidently, “Who is this man?” he asked, pointing his finger, quite rudely, right in Wyatt’s face.

“I don't know, Admiral. I’ve never seen this man before,” The Commodore stated succinctly. 

“Put them in the brig. I’ll deal with them _after_ I deal with the French scallywags that are blockading my fleet.”

Lucy's hand slipped out of Wyatt's and she immediately missed the comfort of his touch. Her arms were grasped roughly once more and she tripped on her dress as they forced her toward the dark doorway leading down into the belly of the ship.

“Hey, be careful!” Wyatt protested, shooting the two soldiers, who were herding Lucy across the deck, an outraged glare. 

\------

Below the waterline, the ship was as dark as the sun had been blinding on deck. The creaking of the ship caused Lucy to shrink back from the walls, where she imagined rats lurked in the dark with their beady eyes and pointed needle teeth. Shuddering involuntarily, she gritted her teeth and willed herself to forget about everything on this ship that could kill her -- or give her a viral disease that would kill her -- and focus on how they were going to escape this terribly inconvenient situation.

The grating of the iron key in the lock and the soldiers fading footsteps echoed down the empty hallway. Lucy sighed, she really did hate being confined but at least, she had Wyatt for company. Apparently, the British Navy didn't care whether a woman and a man were imprisoned together or they truly did believe that Lucy and Wyatt were husband and wife, either way she was grateful she wasn't alone.

“Look, Lucy, I’m sorry. I didn't know they would think we were spies. Granted, I also thought that I could sneak on board without having to worry about you following me.” 

Wyatt smiled, so she knew that he was teasing, and she struggled not to smile back -- sometimes he could be so endearing.

“I’m just glad that we weren't immediately sentenced to death by hanging,” Lucy joked, laughing nervously. _They had definitely not thought this plan through as thoroughly as they should have._

Lucy glanced around, the room wasn't very big, especially for two people but at least it wasn't damp or cold like she imagined so many ships of the time period would be. Probably all those pirate movies influencing what she truly knew about naval history and Great Britian’s rule over the open seas.

Relishing the absence of rodents of any kind, Lucy sat against the farthest wall. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them, watching Wyatt impassively as he paced the small room, poking and prodding around, probably looking for a way out or weaknesses in the soundness of the wooden door.

Finally giving up, he came and sat down next to her, his warm leg pressed up against hers. 

“Where's this fleet going again?” Wyatt glanced at her with a cute crease in between his eyebrows.

“Chesapeake Bay. It's where the French fleet protect our American soldiers from this fleet and help us win the Battle of Yorktown,” Lucy stated, matter of fact. 

“The Battle of the Chesapeake,” Wyatt nodded, knowingly.

“Why did you ask me what battle we were heading towards if you already knew,” Lucy poked him in the forearm, snatching her hand away quickly when he swatted at it. 

“I don't know. I guess it’s because your face changes -- it lights up -- when you talk about history,” Wyatt admitted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

His blue eyes searched her face for a moment before he pulled his gaze away.

Lucy stared down at her interlocked fingers, biting her lip with a question on the tip of her tongue but she was afraid to voice it.

Finally, ignoring her brain’s misgivings, she blurted out, “I thought you only cared about the mission.” 

Wyatt looked startled, and turned his head to look at her again, “Why would you say that?” 

“I don't know,” Lucy dropped her head back against the wood paneling, “Ever since France I’ve felt like I’ve had to work my way back into the team, like I’ve let you and Rufus down.”

“Lucy, you _are_ one of the reasons I care about the mission and you are still a part of this team. You let your mother and Emma get into your head with all their Rittenhouse bullshit, that’s all.” 

Wyatt turned his body towards her, grabbing onto one of her hands with his.

“How do you think we would get by without our historian? Rufus and I would be a bumbling mess without you. Remember this morning? We would have had chamber pots dumped on our heads if you hadn't told us to walk in the middle of the street.”

Lucy smiled, but then ducked her head as tears pricked at her eyes. 

“Lucy, I know what you went through was rough and most of the things you had to do, when you were with them, were against your will. I don't blame you for that and neither does Rufus. You have to forgive _yourself_ , okay?” 

Lucy nodded her head, barely a downward tip of her chin, and sniffed as she turned her hand over and clung to Wyatt's. He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder. It was an awkward position and Lucy shifted her legs to the side so that she could slip an arm around his waist and snuggle closer.

“I missed you. Did I tell you that?” Lucy whispered, lifting her head, as she brought her hand up to his chest.

“ _No_.” Wyatt's normally deep voice turned raspy as he pressed his forehead into hers.

“I did,” Lucy continued, almost desperately, “I thought you were gone and all the _possibilities_ of a happy or lasting future with you, were gone too.”

“I would never leave you, if I could help it,” Wyatt replied, his hands rubbing her back slowly and torturously.

She caught her breath at the sudden desire evident in his startling blue eyes and fought her immediate reaction. _Why am I even feeling these things when I’m imprisoned onboard a ship headed toward a dangerous battle_ , Lucy thought. Her logical brain hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that her body didn't care when it came to Wyatt Logan’s closeness.

Her heart started pounding and she could feel the pulse in her whole body, down to her fingertips. The desire in his eyes was reciprocated in hers, as she tilted her head up, and his lips brushed hers softly for the first time since the Barrow gang’s kitchen table.

She sighed as he drew her in, impossibly close, to the warmth of his body and she felt a thrill at the touch of his hands. He used his thumbs, on either side of her jaw, to tilt her chin and she opened her mouth to his without any other encouragement.

The slap of the water hitting the hull and the shouts of the sailors going about their duties faded. Lucy’s entire being focused in on his lips on hers and the burn of his hands through her dress. 

_This is crazy, I can't believe I’m doing this_ , Lucy thought, as Wyatt's hands delved into her hair and she gripped the lapels of his officer's coat.

The clattering of hairpins barely registered in Lucy's consciousness but Wyatt jerked away from her as if he had been shot.

“What was that?” Wyatt frowned, gazing beyond her toward the door like he was expecting it to crash open at any moment. 

“I think it was my bobby pins. I know they aren't right for this time period but there's really no other way of keeping my hair out of my face.” Lucy rambled, feeling awkward after their passionate kiss. 

Wyatt got a far away look in his eyes for a moment before he jumped up and walked over to stand in front of the door, eyeballing the metal hinges.

“What is it?” Lucy asked, blowing her now dangling bangs out of her face before crossing the room to stand beside him. 

“Have you ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean?” 

“Yeah, at least, I think I have, maybe once or twice…” Lucy trailed off, understanding dawning as she watched Wyatt fingering one of the hinges.

“Pin barrel hinges!”

“Yes ma’am.” Wyatt grinned at her, a shallow dimple appearing in his cheek.

“But...how are we going to get them open? We don't have a bench like they had in that movie. We need leverage!” Lucy cried, frustration evident in her voice.

“Lucy, I got it,” Wyatt stepped closer, and pressed his palms onto her shoulders, the warmth of them calming her like nothing else could. _How could one touch of his hands inflame her while another soothed her? The man was a true enigma_ , Lucy thought.

Lucy nodded, “Okay, okay,” she blew out a nervous breath, “What do you got?” 

Wyatt reached into the back of his breeches and pulled out a very large knife. _How did that fit back there, she wondered_ , her thoughts pinging around like the ball in a pinball machine. 

“You kept the Jim Bowie!” Lucy exclaimed in astonishment, her eyes brightening, before her tone dropped in a rebuke, “This isn't the right time period! You're about 60 years too soon!”

“Lucy, you have modern bobby pins in your hair, I think we’re fine.” 

Lucy huffed but she let it go as she watched him wedge the edge of the knife into the hinge and press all his weight down onto it.

Lucy bit her lip, her nerves getting the better of her as she paced the small cabin. 

A groaning metal on metal sound reverberated loudly and Lucy cringed hoping that no one was close enough to hear and then, with a bang the door dropped to the floor and briny sea air filled the cabin.

“I can't believe it worked!” Lucy threw her arms around Wyatt, knocking him back into the wall with her exuberance. 

“Thank you, Jim Bowie!” He laughed as she released him and held her at arm's length, the Bowie knife left broken on the floor.

“Alright, we gotta stick together for this because splitting up never ends well,” Wyatt stated, clearly remembering the time that Flynn kidnapped her after they split up the group, “Now, we have to find Rufus and figure out how to make it out of this alive, okay?” 

Wyatt's brilliant blue eyes searched hers, as they stood so close to each other, before he bent and pressed his lips to hers, quickly. 

Lucy barely had time to react before he was taking her hand and they raced out of the room together.

\------

The hallways were quiet except for the creaking of the wood under the immense pressure of the surrounding ocean. 

Lucy could barely see two feet in front of her but Wyatt's hand was warm and she felt anchored despite the listing of the ship and her confusion on where they were. She thanked God or the cosmos, whichever was in charge, that Wyatt had a good sense of direction and a keen memory because she would be totally lost without him.

They slowly came up to a level where it didn't seem quite so dark and Wyatt held a finger to his lips. In the better lit sections of the ship they were more likely to encounter other people. Lucy nodded and squeezed his hand, so he knew she was in agreement.

They crept along, pausing at every entryway to listen for voices or sounds of occupation before moving on. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the hatch that lead to the deck of the ship.

Wyatt motioned Lucy upward, and she gripped the sea slick ladder with sweaty hands as she climbed her way to the bright sunshine and fresh air of the upper deck.

Sneaking behind a gigantic rope coil, that was as thick as her waist, Lucy crouched waiting for Wyatt to follow her.

It was a few minutes later and he still hadn't shown. Lucy's stomach twisted itself into knots as she waited anxiously. _Where the hell is he?_ Her thoughts raced frantically, her mind drawing out the worst possible scenarios and playing them before her like a movie screen. 

The loud thud of a body colliding with the deck drew her out of her pessimistic reverie and she clamped her hands over her mouth to keep a startled scream from escaping.

“It's me,” Wyatt whispered, pressing a hand to the back of her neck as he crouched down next to her, “Sorry, this jackass decided he was gonna try and egg me on into a fight. _Idiot_ , I had to knock him out to shut him up. Anyways, I got a good look,” he pointed toward the bow of the boat where Lucy could see tiny specks on the horizon, “and it looks like we're almost there.”

“Oh god, this isn't going to end well,” Lucy pressed a hand to her rapidly beating heart, afraid that she was about to have a panic attack.

“It's okay,” Wyatt grasped Lucy's face and forced her to look at him, “It's gonna be okay, Luce. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Lucy nodded, frantically. Staring into his eyes, she grabbed onto his wrists and blew out a calming breath.

“I’m going to find you someplace to hide.” Wyatt looked over his shoulder at the sound of tramping feet drawing closer and whispered, urgently, “Where the _hell_ is Rufus?” 

Shaking his head, in apparent resignation,  
he drew her up and led her towards the stern of the ship.

Lucy’s thoughts raced. She trusted Wyatt, of course she did, but no matter how stubborn and hotheaded he was, she knew he wasn't a superhero or a miracle worker and she couldn't help but be worried about being aboard a warship that was about to be cannonball blasted for all it was worth. 

She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Rufus. Did he disembark while they were being locked up, before the ship left port or had he stowed away aboard ship and was hiding somewhere worrying just as much about them as she was about him. 

Wyatt led her to an unoccupied cabin that seemed deserted if the tumbled waste bucket and broken chairs were any indication. If this had been their modern era, she would have said this room was a storage closet. 

Wyatt turned to face her after shutting the door firmly, “Now, you stay here and don't move until after the battle. I’ve gotta find Rufus. You don't leave this room until I come and get you, okay?” 

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but Wyatt stepped closer and kissed her firmly yet briefly, “ _Please stay here_. I need to know that you're safe. I don't want to have to chase you through time _again_.” 

Lucy didn't want to be _that_ girl but she clung to him. She was afraid to lose him too and she didn't want to let go. She kissed him softly, and he responded, his lips a promise to return.

She reluctantly let him go, feeling as if a part of her was walking out the door with him. She snatched a last glimpse of his broad back as he left the room and then she was alone.

Lucy’s stomach felt queasy as she heard the guns being pulled into position beneath her and she braced herself for the booming of the cannon. 

_Stay safe, Wyatt_ , she thought to herself, as the ship was rocked by the first volley of enemy fire.

\------

After what felt like an eternity of crippling fear, all was quiet aboard ship. Lucy breathed out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Her ears rang from the constant noise of cannon and the loud crack of shattering wood which she assumed was one of the masts of the huge warship being destroyed. 

She continued to pace the small room, wondering if Wyatt had discovered Rufus’s hiding place and whether or not they were injured during the battle.

 _Being the woman in these situations really sucks_ , Lucy thought, wishing she was out there fighting, tending to the wounded… doing something. Ignoring Wyatt’s earlier pleas she decided to be the modern woman that she was and find out what was going on for herself. 

Slipping out of the room, she turned to face the aft deck, before shielding her eyes against the bright red rays of the setting sun. 

_What was that saying… blood red sun… sailors something_ , Lucy thought, _being aboard ship is really messing with my head or maybe it's the fact that all I had since this morning is shredded wheat cereal, a banana and coffee_.

A sudden boom of cannon fire filled, what had only seconds ago, been a peaceful silence and Lucy was startled as a few sailors ran past almost careening into her and she drew back against the ship’s ornamental balustrade.

Sensing that she would be better off, back in that tiny room, Lucy turned to head back in the direction she had just come from when another sailor ran by and collided with her, sending her over the edge of the ship.

Lucy screamed in shock but despite her fear she managed to get ahold of the bottom railing as she went overboard. 

Surprisingly, despite the rapid beat of her heart and the thrum of rushing blood in her ears, she managed to hear a faint voice calling her name.

“I’m here! Help!” Lucy cried, afraid that she was being drowned out by all the noise of the sailors screaming in pain and the rushing sound of their feet and gunfire. 

“Lucy!” A familiar yell sounded so close that if she had been on deck, Wyatt would have been on top of her.

“Wyatt! Wyatt, I’m down _here_!” She shouted, her voice cracking as she tried to project it.

Lucy’s hand started to slip, her traitorous palms betraying her by sweating and she screamed again praying that this wouldn't be where she died with help so close at hand.

“Lucy?” Wyatt's familiar figure appeared, his face besmirched with gunpowder and sweat, over the edge of the railing and seeing her he immediately cursed. “ _Shit_ , Lucy! Hold on!”

 _I’m trying_ , Lucy wanted to snap sarcastically, but she was too anxious to voice it. 

Wyatt appeared again, a rope in his hands that he tied off on the railing and then wrapped around his waist and knotted it as he stretched over the side of the ship, his hand outstretched.

“I’ve got you, come on! Just grab my hand,” Wyatt called, his forehead creased with determination.

Lucy trusted Wyatt with all her being but she didn't trust herself to get her there, in that moment.

“I can't!” She cried, her voice colored with terror.

“Lucy, look at me. I won't drop you,” Wyatt’s serious eyes locked onto hers, “You can do it!”

Lucy gritted her teeth, and ignoring the fear of the thirty foot drop to the ocean below, she let go and using all her might, grabbed Wyatt’s hand. 

A sob escaped her as she swung out over the choppy waters as the sun dipped even lower on the horizon.

“You're okay, you're okay, I got you,” Wyatt kept repeating like a mantra as he slowly pulled her up and over.

Lucy immediately threw her arms around Wyatt's neck as she collapsed next to him on the deck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she could have sworn she heard him say, “ _Damn it, Lucy_ ,” under his breath.

He let go momentarily and she pulled back from him, as tears raced their way down her face. She was confused for a moment until he started rubbing his hands down her arms, checking to make sure she was all in one piece.

“I’m okay,” she whispered, brokenly as more tears escaped, 

“Thank God, you scared the shit out of me,” Wyatt replied, pulling her back to him. She rested her forehead against his neck and despite the black powder grime and the sweat, she breathed him in.

The rested like that for a few more moments before he began untying the rope that still rested around his waist. Now that the fear has passed she could tell he was angry as he savagely tore at the knotted rope. 

“Shit, Lucy I told you to stay in the room, to stay _safe_ and instead you decide now’s a good time to go for a swim, in the shark infested waters, in the middle of a major battle at sea.” He grumbled, as he helped her up and proceeded her towards the stern of the ship.

Lucy knew that now was probably not the time to make excuses, not when he was like _this_ but she just couldn't hold it in.

“I just wanted to be doing something, _anything_ helpful instead of waiting behind, scared out of my mind that you were dying or already dead and I couldn't do anything about it,” she replied, her voice still a little shaky from the tears she had only just shed.

Wyatt dropped her hand, and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a swift fervent kiss that left her gasping.

“You're going to be the death of me, you know that, right?”

“Sorry, _sir_ ,” she replied, mocking the typical way he had of always calling her ma’am.

He smirked down of her, a dimple popping out in his cheek and Lucy had a sudden urge to kiss him right there. An unusual gust of wind blew down the side of the ship, technically time misplacement, as the Lifeboat settled on the bridge of the ship. 

The door opened almost immediately as Rufus stuck his head out, “Come on you two! Fun’s over!” 

“What took you so long?” Wyatt yelled, up at him, as he helped Lucy climb into the time machine.

“Oh, you know, I thought I’d stop and get us a couple burgers for the ride home,” Rufus replied as he backed towards his pilot’s seat.

Lucy rolled her eyes, as she settled in, but her hands were still shaking, so she couldn't buckle the seatbelt -- which she had become accustomed to doing while on the Mothership.

“Here let me,” Wyatt said, just as Rufus asked, “What's wrong with you?” 

Lucy smiled tremulously at Wyatt before turning to Rufus. “I decided to do a Titanic over the edge of the ship and Wyatt had to rescue me.”

Rufus was thrown, his mouth hanging open in shock, but he closed it swiftly as a thought crossed his mind. His face immediately brightening as it flitted through his brain.

“If you're Jack and Lucy is Rose does that mean I’m Hadley? I hate that pretentious, self-serving son of a bitch. He could have had his choice of girls in New York but he had to make Rose’s life a living hell. She didn't want you dude, get over it.” Rufus rambled on, without even noticing Wyatt’s amused grin and Lucy’s mouthed, “Rufus watched Titanic.” 

Rufus broke off his ramblings as he turned his head and saw their smiles, “Okay, laugh it up! Of course I saw Titanic! _Who hasn't_?” 

The cabin filled with peals of laughter as Lucy started giggling which started Wyatt chuckling and soon Rufus joined in for the hell of it.


End file.
